1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an upright deep cleaner for delivering cleaning fluid to a surface to be cleaned and removing the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned. In one of its aspects, the invention relates for deep cleaner that has a rotatable brush agitator which is removal from its mooring without the use of tools. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a deep cleaner or extractor that has a base that mounts a motor and brush agitator module that is removable from base as a unit for servicing. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an extractor that has a power cord that is readily replaceable without disassembling the housing of the extractor. In still another of its aspect, the invention relates to an extractor with a suction nozzle that is maintained in firm contact with the surface to be cleaned irrespective of any irregularities in the surface profile. In still another of its aspect, the invention relates to an extractor with recovery tank with a removable lid that has a handle that is pivotally mounted to the lid, is configured to releasably lock the lid to the tank and to assist in removing the lid from the tank. In still another of its aspect, the invention relates to an extractor rental method that includes packaged single use chemicals for use with a rental unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upright extractors are known for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system, and, optionally, an agitation system. The fluid delivery system typically includes one or more fluid supply tanks for storing a supply of cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid directly to the surface to be cleaned or to an intermediate cleaning member that subsequently contacts the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for delivering the cleaning fluid from the fluid supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system typically comprises a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned (or in contact with an intermediate cleaning member in direct contact with the surface to be cleaned) and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a vacuum source in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned through the nozzle and the working air conduit to the recovery tank. The agitation system can include an agitator element for scrubbing the surface to be cleaned, an optional drive means, and selective control means. The agitation system can include a fixed or driven agitator element that can comprise a brush, pad, sponge, cloth, and the like. The agitation system can also include driving and control means including motors, turbines, belts, gears, switches, sensors, and the like. An example of an upright extractor is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,402 to Giddings et al. discloses a soil transfer extraction cleaning method employing a roller assembly including a soil transfer cleaning medium to mechanically remove soil from the surface to be cleaned. The method includes the steps of successively and repeatedly wetting a portion of the cleaning medium with a cleaning liquid, extracting any soil and at least some of the cleaning liquid from the previously wetted portion of the cleaning medium, and wiping the surface to be cleaned with the cleaning medium so as to transfer soil from the surface to be cleaned to the cleaning medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,812 to Hekman et al. discloses an apparatus having a cleaning implement in selective wiping contact with the surface to be cleaned; a cleaning solution dispenser that selectively wets a portion of the cleaning implement, a portion of the surface to be cleaned, or both; a first selectively controllable vacuum extractor tool to remove some of the dispensed cleaning solution and soil from the cleaning implement; and a second selectively controllable vacuum extractor tool which removes soil and some of the cleaning solution directly from the surface to be cleaned.
Traditionally, carpet extractors deliver cleaning fluid directly to a surface to be cleaned or onto an agitation system which subsequently delivers the cleaning solution to the surface to be cleaned. In both cases, the surface to be cleaned is saturated with cleaning fluid and allowed to dwell for a sufficient time to maximize the efficiency of the chemical process. In a second step, the cleaning solution together with any entrained debris is removed from the surface to be cleaned and collected via the fluid recovery system.